Liquid crystal display panels include a pair of glass substrates and a liquid crystal display element disposed therebetween. Owing to its characteristics, including a thin profile, a light weight, and a low power consumption, such a liquid crystal display panel is indispensable in everyday life and business as a display panel for devices including personal computers, televisions, onboard devices (e.g. automotive navigation systems), and personal digital assistants (e.g. mobile phones). In these applications, persons skilled in the art have studied liquid crystal display panels of various modes with different electrode arrangements and different substrate designs for changing the optical characteristics of the liquid crystal layer.
Examples of the display modes of current liquid crystal display devices include: a vertical alignment (VA) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are aligned vertically to the substrate surface; an in-plane switching (IPS) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having positive or negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are aligned horizontally to the substrate surface and a transverse electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer; and fringe field switching (FFS).
One document discloses, as a FFS-driving liquid crystal display device, a thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display having a high response speed and a wide viewing angle. The device includes a first substrate having a first common electrode layer; a second substrate having a pixel electrode layer and a second common electrode layer; a liquid crystal disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate; and a means for generating an electric field between the first common electrode layer of the first substrate and both of the pixel electrode layer and the second common electrode layer of the second substrate so as to provide a high speed response to a fast input-data-transfer rate and a wide viewing angle for a viewer (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Another document discloses, as a liquid crystal device with multiple electrodes applying a transverse electric field, a liquid crystal device including a pair of substrates opposite to each other; a liquid crystal layer which includes a liquid crystal having a positive anisotropy of dielectric constant and which is disposed between the substrates; electrodes which are provided to the respective first and second substrates constituting the pair of substrates, facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and which apply a vertical electric field to the liquid crystal layer; and multiple electrodes for applying a transverse electric field to the liquid crystal layer disposed on the second substrate (for example, see Patent Literature 2).